Goodbye
by simplytaylor
Summary: ONESHOT! Miley/Nick!


Me and Nick were sitting on the couch in his living room watching A Walk to Remember, one of my favorite movies. It was at the wedding scene. He had his arm around me and I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him smiling at me. I looked over at him.

"What?" I said softly. He just sat there then he leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. I looked up at him.

"What was that for?". I said smiling.

"I don't know. You just look so beautiful." I looked at his eyes. I loved them, they are a really pretty dark brown color. I leaned over and kissed him back. He smilied and we went back to watching the movie.

"Where are you taking me" I said as Nick led somewhere.

I was blindfolded. "You'll see in a couple of minutes." He said followed by a little laugh.

We walked for a couple more minutes and then stoped. He took the blindfold off of me. I looked and there was a little picnic set up on the beach.

"Oh my gosh Nick!" I said as I hugged him.

We walked over and sat down on the blanket. We ate the food that he had brought. By that time the sun was starting to set. I sat in his arms as we watched the sunset. I felt so safe in his arms. It just felt right. While I was thinking he stood up. I looked at him as he grabed my hand pulling me up. Right there we started dancing. It was like a movie.

Things don't seem right. Nick isn't holding me like he used to. I don't know what is wrong. He isn't the same.

"Nick, Whats wrong?" I asked looking into his eyes

"Um." was all he said.

"Nick you can tell me anything." I said smiling at him.

"I think..." He paused. "I think we should break up" He said turning around so he didn't have to see my reaction. I felt the tears coming on.

"Nick. Why. Did I do something to make you mad." I said. I knew I was going to start crying right then and there.

"No. I just found someone else" He said.

I couldn't sit there any longer. "I'd better leave" I said as I ran out of his house. Right when I got out the door I started crying. I ran all the way home. When I got there I locked myself in my room. I cried all night. What did I do? My mind was full of questions.

It's been a few days since the break up. I turned on my radio. Right then our song started playing. I sang along with it and I started to cry. I went to grab my cell phone but I put it back down knowing that you wouldn't answer.

"Miley, wake up!" My dad started shaking me.

"What?" I said looking at him

"It's time for dinner." He said then waked out of my room. I looked at my clock. It was 6:30pm. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had been crying. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

We all started eating. Everyone was quiet. When we finished eating I went to my room and turned my radio on. I started writing a song from my dream.

All of a sudden my cell phone started ringing. I answer it after a few seconds.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Miley, Um, I just thought about calling you to see how you've been." He said. It sounded like something was wrong.

"I've been good. What about you?" I said still trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I've been pretty good..." There was silence.

"Miley. I miss you so much. I can't keep myself from thinking about you and all of the time we spent together...but I have a girlfriend and I really like her." He said still sounding kind of depressed.

"Nick, I've missed you too, but you have a girlfriend that you really like." I said.

"I want you to remember all of the good time we had, but I want you to forget us breaking up" He said.

"Easier said than done" I said. I was starting to cry. I dont know why.

"Miley I still love you." He said. I could tell he was smiling.

"I love you too Nick, but I don't want you to hurt your new girlfriend like you hurt me." I said. I was going to start crying any second.

"I know. Miley, just promise me that you will never forget me." He said.

"I promise..Nick I need to go. bye" I said as I hung up. I started crying. I cried for a while. My door opened after a few minutes.

"Bud. Whats wrong?" My dad asked. He must have heard me crying.

"Nothing dad. I'm fine" I said as I sat up.

"If you want to talk I'll be in the kitchen." He said as he walked out of my room and shut the door.

I walked over and grabed my guitar. I started writing. I had a song finished in a hour.

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I want to forget_

_is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

_And through my tears I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then_

_Put it down_

_Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I want to forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ring tone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_I remember when we kissed_

_Use to feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_You remember those simple things_

_We talked 'till he cried_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye_

_Oh, Goodbye_

I put my guitar back in it's case and walked back over to my bed and laid down. I thought about Nick for a while as I slowly fell asleep.


End file.
